1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna module, and more particularly to an antenna module having a key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of the wireless network, many devices related to the wireless network are developed to meet a user's needs. Let an external wireless network component using a universal serial bus (USB) as a connecting end be taken as an example. A user can insert the USB connecting end of the wireless network component into a receptacle of an electronic device, so that the electronic device can communicate wirelessly with other electronic devices through an antenna inside the wireless network component.
Generally speaking, in order to avoid the transmission dead corner formed between the wireless network component and the electronic device affecting the transmission efficiency of the antenna when the wireless network component is inserted into the electronic device, the antenna is normally disposed away from the USB connecting end. Thus, when a key is disposed at the wireless network component, the key is normally disposed at a side of the wireless network component due to the disposition restriction of the antenna or the circuit board inside the wireless network component.
However, the USB connecting end is inserted into the receptacle in a particular direction, and the receptacles of the electronic device are normally stacked. When a number of the wireless network components are inserted into the stacked receptacles, the key located at the side of the wireless network component may be blocked by the other wireless network components and cannot be used. Thus, how to design an antenna module whose key is handy for the user to operate under the premise that the antenna is disposed away from the USB connecting end has become an imminent issue to manufacturers.